the_television_channelsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by Disney Junior (Asia)
This is a list of television programs broadcast on the cable and satellite TV channel Disney Junior in Asia. Programming Current Programming * Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates (March 5, 2016-present) * Doc McStuffins (July 1, 2012 - present) * Elena of Avalor (November 13, 2016-present) * Goldie & Bear (January 18, 2016 - present) * Handy Manny (July 11, 2011 - present) * Hi-5 (August 1, 2012 - present) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (July 11, 2011 - present) * Jungle Junction (July 11, 2011 - present) * Kate & Mim-Mim * The Little Mermaid (July 11, 2011 - present) * The Lion Guard (April 11, 2016 - present) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (July 11, 2011 - present) * Miles from Tomorrowland (August 1, 2015 - present) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (February 1, 2014 - present) * Special Agent Oso (July 11, 2011 - present) * Sofia the First (May 1, 2013 - present) * The Furchester Hotel (September 7, 2015 - present) * Timmy Time * PJ Masks (August 29, 2016 - present) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (October 1, 2016 - present) Future Programming * Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (November 18, 2016-present, simulcast on Disney Channel) * Puppy Dog Pals * Vampirina * Muppet Babies * Fancy Nancy Former Programming * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * 3rd & Bird * 64 Zoo Lane * Adventures in Wonderland * Aladdin * Art Attack * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Bananas in Pyjamas (? - December 31, 2016) * Bear in the Big Blue House * Bob the Builder * Bunnytown * Caillou * Charlie and Lola * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Chiro * Chloe's Closet * Chuggington (July 11, 2011 - December 31, 2016) * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Curious George * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Dibo the Gift Dragon * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Dive Olly Dive! * Donald Duck Presents * DuckTales * Ella the Elephant * Elmo's World (July 11, 2011 - December 31, 2016) * Gaspard and Lisa * Guess How Much I Love You * Guess with Jess * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Henry's Amazing Animals * Henry Hugglemonster (November 1, 2013 - January 1, 2017) * Hi-5 House (December 9, 2013 - ?) * Higglytown Heroes (July 11, 2011 - May 1, 2017) * Imagination Movers * Jane and the Dragon * Johnny and the Sprites * JoJo's Circus (July 11, 2011 - January 1, 2017) * Jungle Cubs * Lalaloopsy * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Little Einsteins (July 11, 2011 - May 1, 2017; September 2018 - September 23, 2018) * Madeline * Maya the Bee * Mike the Knight * My Friend Rabbit * Octonauts * Oddbods * Out of the Box * PB&J Otter * P. King Duckling (May 29, 2017 - December 31, 2017) * Play with Me Sesame * Pororo the Little Penguin * Rob the Robot (November 28, 2011 - ?) * Rolie Polie Olie * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave (September 7, 2015-present) * Stanley * Stella & Sam * Tayo the Little Bus (2012 - December 31, 2015) * Timothy Goes to School * Tinga Tinga Tales * The 7D * The Berenstain Bears * The Book of Pooh * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * The Hive * The Koala Brothers * The Legend of Tarzan * The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa * Thomas & Friends * Willa's Wild Life * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Zou Category:Lists of television series by network